megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Infernal Tokyo
Infernal Tokyo (爆炎の東京, Bakuen no Tōkyō) is a world found in Shin Megami Tensei IV. Profile A world where Flynn's past life chose not to preserve and picked the path of chaos. Kenji and his partner sided with demons after learning about God's scheme, which lead to the appearance of the demons to begin with. Victory was obtained against the Angels, and thus God's Wrath was never unleashed. However, the world entered a new chaotic state and some suspect America and China are in a similar situation to Tokyo. The terrain has been transformed as a result and communication technology has been mostly destroyed. Fires can be found throughout the city and gang wars are known to happen all the time. The Cocoons failed in their purpose when Humanity revolted against the Angels, but Kenji and his men took too long in cracking them open after they had been filled with God's chosen, and by then all the occupants were dead. However, they were able to avoid God's Wrath due to Kenji killing off the Angels himself. Later on the people of this world were given the choice to either fuse with a demon to become a Demonoid or to remain human and become a Neurisher. Following this, Kenji named himself King of Tokyo after the countless battles against the first Demonoids, and retained this position until Akira, a Demonoid, directed the Samurai against him to retrieve the control device for the Yamato Perpetual Reactor. Later on, after Kenji's death, Sanat attacked Infernal Tokyo, and Akira was pressed by the Demonoids under his command to destroy him. He was only successful in running away from the brutal monster until Flynn was sent back to Infernal Tokyo. Akira then had Flynn confront the giant; Flynn was successful in halting Sanat's rampage. There will be a slightly different version of the DLC's story if the mission is undertaken before traveling to Infernal Tokyo in the first place, as neither Burroughs or the player character recall the fight against Kenji. ''Kasumigaseki'' The Samurai once again awaken in the Counter-Demon Force base, where they meet a Demonoid using the place as a hideout, who goes to inform Akira when he sees the gauntlets. Akira and his followers reside here. ''Shinjuku A territory under the control of a big shot demon from India. Akira seeks to take over the territory with the aid of the Samurai. A Vetala stands guard at the entrance. The Shinjuku National Park can be visited to see the Cocoon. It comes under Akira's control once its leader has been crushed. Ikebukuro One of the regions under Kenji's control. A female Demonoid stands guard and prevents children Neurishers from entering as they only feed on adults. After killing Kenji and leaving Infernal Tokyo, when returning in the Chaos and Neutral Paths, the region becomes accessible. Belial has sealed the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse in a Domain here for a Challenge Quest. Shibuya One of the regions under Kenji's control. A male Demonoid stands guard that prevents men from entering as they only feed on young women. After killing Kenji and leaving Infernal Tokyo, when returning in the Chaos and Neutral Paths, the region becomes accesible. Loki is hidden there as part of a Challenge Quest. Camp Ichigaya'' The base of operations for King Kenji, where he rules Tokyo. The upper floors contain a medical facility where humans are transformed into either Demonoids or Neurishers. Shops Drug Store (Shinjuku)= |-| Weapon Store (Shinjuku)= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Weapon !Power !Hits !Target !Effect !Price !Remarks - Cursed Sarai 262 1 1 Bind 68,900ћ - - Bizen Osafune 292 1 1 - 73,960ћ - } - Daggers= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Weapon !Power !Hits !Target !Effect !Price !Remarks - Holy Knife 181 1-2 1 - 61,650ћ - } - Blunt= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Weapon !Power !Hits !Hit% !Target !Effect !Price !Remarks - Caduceus 279 1 Low 1 - 66,440ћ - } - Rifles= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Rifle !Power !Hits !Target !Price !Remarks - Murder Rifle 205 1 1 55,470ћ - } - Bazookas= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Bazooka !Power !Hits !Target !Price !Remarks - Gigolo Bazooka 90 1-4 Multi 49,830ћ - } - Machine guns= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !MG !Power !Hits !Target !Price !Remarks - Murder Steyr 117 1 All 55,470ћ - } - Bullets= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Round !Power !Type !Effect !Price !Remarks - Suzaku Shot 85 Fire - 34,450ћ - - Genbu Bomb 85 Ice - 34,450ћ - - Baihu Rounds 85 Elec - 34,450ћ - - Long Rounds 85 Force - 34,450ћ - } - Head= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Armor !HP !St !Dx !Ma !Ag !Lu !Price !Remarks - Hero Green +35 +3 +3 +9 - +3 34,450ћ - - Hero Gray +35 +3 +3 +9 - +3 34,450ћ - - Hero Red +35 +3 +3 +9 - +3 34,450ћ - - Green Mask +35 +9 +9 - - - 34,450ћ - - Blue Mask +35 +9 +9 - - - 34,450ћ - - Silver Mask +35 +9 +9 - - - 34,450ћ - } - Body= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Armor !HP !Phys !Gun !Fire !Ice !Elec !Force !Light !Dark !Price !Remarks - Hero Green +21 - - - - - - 34,450ћ - - Hero Gray +21 - - - - - - 34,450ћ - - Hero Red +21 - - - - - - 34,450ћ - } - Legs= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Armor !HP !St !Dx !Ma !Ag !Lu !Price !Remarks - Hero Green +82 - - - +5 - 34,450ћ - - Hero Grey +82 - - - +5 - 34,450ћ - - Hero Red +82 - - - +5 - 34,459ћ - } - Acc.= class="table smt4" style="text-align:center;" !Accessory !MP !Effect !Price !Remarks - Flaming Spirit +52 Greatly increase maximum HP 51,680ћ - - Icy Spirit +52 Greatly increase maximum MP 51,680ћ - } }} Demons Kasumigaseki |- |Spirit |Legion |47 |349 |179 | | | | | | | |Nu |50 |45 |45 |60 |50 |- |Ghost |Ghoul |49 |488 |111 | | | | | | | |Nu |65 |58 |45 |52 |42 |- |Night |Wild Hunt |53 |522 |118 | | | | | | | |Nu |70 |62 |48 |56 |45 |- |Reaper |Guedhe |63 |447 |229 | | | | | | | |Nu |66 |60 |60 |80 |66 |} Shinjuku |- |Ghost |Churel |32 |172 |190 | | | | | | | |Nu |30 |34 |44 |28 |41 |- |Jaki |Rakshasa |38 |397 |90 | | | | | | | | |52 |46 |35 |41 |33 |- |Wilder |Manticore |45 |337 |172 | | | | |Nu | | | |48 |44 |44 |58 |48 |- |Fallen |Mitra |53 |386 |198 | | | | | | |Nu |Nu |56 |56 |56 |56 |56 |- |Jaki |Girimehkala |59 |571 |130 |Rp | | | | | | |Nu |78 |69 |53 |52 |50 |- |Femme |Dakini |62 |596 |135 | | | | | | | | |82 |72 |56 |65 |52 |} Camp Ichigaya |- |Drake |Mushussu |47 |349 |179 | | | | |Rp | | | |50 |45 |45 |60 |50 |- |Fallen |Decarabia |48 |239 |264 | | | | | | | | |44 |49 |64 |41 |59 |- |Fallen |Mitra |53 |386 |198 | | | | | | |Nu |Nu |56 |56 |56 |56 |56 |- |Fairy |Vivian |58 |279 |310 | | | | | | | | |52 |58 |77 |49 |71 |- |Night |Queen Mab |59 |423 |216 | | | | | | | | |62 |56 |56 |75 |62 |- |Snake |Orochi |60 |579 |131 | | |Nu |Nu | | | | |79 |70 |54 |63 |51 |- |Reaper |Guedhe |63 |447 |229 | | | | | | | |Nu |66 |60 |60 |80 |66 |} Overworld |- |Drake |Vasuki |86 |795 |180 | | | | | | | | |112 |98 |76 |89 |72 |} Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Locations